Her Screams
by Dawnaven
Summary: Sasuke is at Orochimaru’s still. He is now 16. Ever since he came there, he always heard her screams. He hated those screams, so one day he decided to check out her room. sasuXoc nejiXoc many other pairs. Very? OOC. Finally Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I typed this out before, but it got deleted. That sucks. I can't retrieve the file either. So, I just typed it out again. It's been nagging me to be typed out.**

**Summary: Sasuke is with Orochimaru. Ever since he came, he heard her screams. It scared him, not that he showed it, or told anyone about it. So, he decided to actually go in her room. sasuXoc eventually many pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC.**

**

* * *

**

Her Screams

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ever since he came, he always heard her screaming. She screamed all day, she screamed all night. Not once had he thought of actually listening to what she was screaming about. He hated her screams, not that he showed it, or told anyone about it. 

When he finally brought up the courage to even listening to what she was screaming about, years had passed. Actually, four years passed.

He knew he should have listened to her screams sooner.

* * *

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura!"  
_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Don't go!"  
_

"_No!"  
_

"_Don't kill her!"  
_

"_Please!"_

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_Nooooo!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Stop showing me these images!"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Aaaaahhhhh!"_

"_It hurts!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Please, stop."_

"_I hate this pain!"_

"_I hate you!"  
_

"_Why did you do this?"_

"_We trusted you!"  
_

"_You killed them all!"_

"_All of them!"_

"_Why?"_

"_How could you?"_

"_They were your family!"_

"_What was your reason for killing them?"_

"_Why?"_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the halls of Orochimaru's lair/building. He wasn't really paying attention, but his feet walked down a familiar path. It was just where he wanted to go. 

He stood just outside her door. Sasuke turned around and leaned against the wall, listening to her screams. Now, he wasn't that scared of her screams. He was no longer scared of her blood-curdling screams as she had nightmares of something from the past.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he never went inside; he always just listened, right outside her door. Once and awhile, he saw Kabuto go in with a plate of food. He couldn't see anything before the door closed, it was all dark before Kabuto flicked on the lights.

Kabuto always went in with food, and out with bloody hands. Sasuke wondered why. Maybe she was a prisoner here, that's why he never saw her leave her room.

He never asked Orochimaru about her. He didn't like asking the pedophile for anything besides training. Sasuke always thought Orochimaru liked Kabuto or him.

Kabuto never noticed Sasuke watching in the shadows. He just went in with food and out with bloody hands. He didn't even wash his hands immediately after he left her room. Sasuke thinks he's a freak.

The girl, in her room, hardly ever stopped screaming. Once and awhile she did stop screaming. When she did stop screaming, another girl visited that room. Sasuke thinks her name was Tsukiko.

So, whenever Tsukiko visits, the girl in the room stops screaming, Sasuke heard her talking regularly before, though it was muffled through the door.

Tsukiko always brought lots of food for the girl, obviously Kabuto doesn't come frequently enough for her to be fed properly.

Sasuke actually talked to Tsukiko a couple of times. She was a nice person to talk to, not the kind of person you would find in Oto. Tsukiko _wasn't _one of his many fangirls he had here in Oto.

Sasuke hated her anyways. She was always so neutral. She was neither happy nor sad. It was always 'Yes, Sasuke-sama' and 'No, Sasuke-sama.' She didn't back talk him, she was totally obedient. That's why he hated her. When she disagreed with him she wouldn't raise her voice, she would say it in an emotionless tone. It irked him to no end.

Even if he hit her out of anger, she never showed emotion. She didn't even show she was in pain. Sometimes, rarely, she would even smile when he hit her. Not that she loved the pain. Sasuke thinks that she just smiled at him to annoy him.

So, when Tsukiko came out of the girl's room, she was always smiling, maybe she liked visiting the prisoner. An hours after Tsukiko left, the girl was silent. Maybe she was awake and liked Tsukiko's visits.

* * *

A year after Sasuke started listening, he finally brought up the courage to actually go in her room. It wasn't the day that Tsukiko or Kabuto usually came to her room. So he should be okay. 

He opened her door, flicking on the lights as he went deeper into the room. She was still screaming, obviously she was still having her nightmares.

What he saw shocked him. On the wall, the girl was chained, hanging by her wrists. The shackles were on her wrists, ankles, waist and neck.

Also, she was totally naked. She also looked starved. No wonder Tsukiko brought lots of food, though Tsukiko's visits were few.

The girl was covered with dirt, dried blood, and scars. So Kabuto _did_ torture her. Though her body was scarred, Kabuto didn't touch her face. He could tell that she would be beautiful if she actually took a bath.

From what he could see, she had raven colored hair, much like his own. She also had pale skin, about the same color as his own.

Then, he noticed she had stopped screaming, but she was still sleeping. Sasuke walked closer to her, bringing up his hand to cup her face.

As his hand was inches away from her face, her eyes shot open. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as he stepped backward.

He stared into pools of onyx, exactly the same color of his own. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she said, "Who are you?"

**

* * *

A/N: I finished the first chapter after I had already typed it. Damn! I didn't want to have to type it out but, oh well. I want to start this story but I didn't want to type it again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I found the time to type this out. I just need to type this story out before I forget the beginning. That's what happened to another story of mine. I was thinking it up and I thought about what would happen next. Then, I got so far in the story that I forgot how the beginning went exactly. I didn't start typing out my stories then.**

**Summary: Sasuke is with Orochimaru. Ever since he came, he heard her screams. It scared him, not that he showed it, or told anyone about it. So, he decided to actually go in her room. sasuXoc eventually many pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Tsukiko and my other OC that you don't know the name of yet.**

**

* * *

**

Her Screams

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Who are you?" She asked as she stared at him. 

Sasuke didn't say anything, just looked over her body again. He looked away; he shouldn't look at her body too much. Even though she was dirty, she had a nice body. He could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking down at him. **(A/N: Remember, she's chained to the wall.)**

Sasuke looked at her, "Nothing."

"Oh. Then leave."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I can go wherever I want."

"So? I don't know you, so out!"

Sasuke just stood there.

"Get out! You're not Tsuki-chan!"

"Tsuki-chan?"

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Tsuki-chan? As in Tsukiko?"

The girl stopped screaming for him to get out and looked down at him, "Yeah, do you know her?" Her facial expression told him she was excited. Maybe about Tsukiko.

"Yeah, I know her. She's irritating."

"Really?" The girl cocked her head to the side, confusion crossing her face, she seemed to be thinking if Tsukiko was annoying or not.

"Yes."

"Oh, it doesn't seem like it to me. What makes her annoying?"

"She's too neutral."

"Oh! That, yeah, she doesn't talk much unless you ask her a question directly. And she doesn't show emotions. Like if she looks happy, you can't be sure. She's a master at hiding her emotions like that."

"Yeah. That's why she's annoying. She doesn't even show pain."

"Yup! She doesn't, I always thought her mother gave birth to her standing up. But, it just turned out she didn't show her emotions, like a proper ninja."

"So, you knew her a long time?"

"Yup! I knew her since I was born."

"How long were you here?"

"Ummm, how long have you heard me screaming?"

"Five years."

"Hm, I was in here for a long time obviously. But, when I came, I didn't have curves like these." She said, looking down at her body.

"Okay, then how old were you when you came here?"

"I think I was nine."

"How old do you think you are now?"

"About 17."

"Really? I'm 17."

"Cool! We are the almost the same age! And Tsukiko too!"

"Tsukiko is 17?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, she seems like 14 or something."

"I think that's because she has a small frame and still looks like a child. But she did get taller than what she was before, when she really was a kid. And it looks like she doesn't have big breasts."

"Uh huh. So, what is your name?"

The girl looked at him, "I don't know, I might have forgotten." She said, a smirk crossing her face.

"Tell me."

"I don't know; I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, since you're here, why don't you unlock these shackles?" She said, lifting up her leg.

"Tell me. Don't get off topic."

"I can't seem to think on an empty stomach."

"So?"

"So, get me food!"

"You shouldn't be making demands when you're a prisoner."

"So, you shouldn't be asking me things when I'm hungry and naked."

"Stop reminding me that you're naked."

"Why? You don't like how I look? Is that it? Huh?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Just don't remind me."

The girl smirked, "So, you're saying you _like_ my body?"

"No!" Sasuke shook his head furiously.

"You know, that would work. If only you weren't blushing. Then I would actually believe you."

"I don't like your body!"

"Really? That's too bad. But still, your still blushing."

Sasuke turned away, "I'll, uh, go get your food."

"Ha! You just want to stop being embarrassed!"

"Whatever." Sasuke left the room, once again leaving her in darkness.

**

* * *

A/N: How was that? Please review.**

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**

The Sorceress Princess

Firefairie93

cheeky-monkey


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter! I almost have all the things typed out that I had before. Also, I am only updating this story on Fridays.**

** I'm so sorry! I couldn't even go on fanfiction tonight. My stupid computer kept saying 'Internet could not find the page' or something. So, I tried Mozilla Firefox, and it worked!**

**So very sorry. At least it's still Friday! Though very late. . . XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's, like Tsukiko and Sakuya.**

**

* * *

**

Her Screams

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sasuke left the room/prison cell to go to the kitchen. He avoided the girls there. _'I still have fangirls even in Otogakure. Stupid fangirls. They're dumb.'_ He thought. 

He arrived back at the cell, carrying a plate of food for her. "Here."

She lifted her head up, "Huh? Oh, thank you. Well, I can't really eat when I'm chained up." She lifted up her leg again, to show him the shackle and chain on her ankle. Sasuke put her food on the ground.

"I've been listening to you scream. Which Sakura are you talking about?"

"Sakura?" She said, confusion filling her voice.

Then her eyes widen in realization, "Sakura? I was screaming about her?"

Sasuke looked up at her, "Yeah."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was in pain.

"Sakura." She whispered.

"What is her last name?" Sasuke asked. _'It might be Sakura Haruno.'_

The girl looked down at him, "Sakura? Her? She's my sister. And if you want our last name, I don't know if I should tell you."

'_It couldn't be the Sakura I know, she doesn't have a sister. Or does she?'_ Sasuke thought.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Okay, but what is your name?"

"My name? I might have forgotten." She said, smirking at him.

"Tell me or else." Sasuke said.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll just eat this food myself,_ and_ in front of you."

"No! Okay, my name is Sakuya."

"That name is very similar to 'Saku_ra_' your sister."

"So? We're twins."

"Really?" Sasuke said. _'I'm sure it isn't Sakura now. We would know if she had a twin. And the Sakura I know has pink hair, while she has black.'_

"But, we look nothing alike."

'_Okay, there is now a possibility that Sakura could be her Sakura. Pink is nothing like black, right?'_

"So, can you unlock these shackles? I don't know why they even leave it on me. Just because I'm a ninja-"

"You're a ninja?"

Sakuya looked at him, "Yeah, of course, why do you think the pedophile wanted me?"

"What did he want you for?"

Sakuya closed her eyes, "Hm, I can't seem to remember." She said; that damn smirk on her face again.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed and unlocked the shackles with a key he had found laying around Orochimaru's bedroom. He knew that's what she wanted.

Sakuya dropped to the floor, wincing in pain. She was sitting down, he legs tucked underneath her. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Can I take a bath?"

Sasuke crouched to her level, "If you do that, Kabuto will know someone's been in here with you."

Sakuya pouted, but said, "Fine. But next time, when you break me out-"

"Who said I was going to break you out?"

"Well, if you want more information out of me, the next time you come you will break me out."

Sasuke stared at her, _'Should I break her out? She seems nice. And she has nice legs. Wait! I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm not supposed to be thinking or saying things like this.'_

"So? What's your answer?"

"Maybe after a couple of visits. To get to know you better."

"Yay! Then I can tell you all about me!"

She reminded him of a kid. Maybe after being in here for years left her mind undeveloped or something. Sasuke thought that she might have been in here since she was a child.

Sakuya ate all of the food, and Sasuke just sat there watching her.

When she was done, she looked up at Sasuke, "Hey, what's your name?"

Sasuke looked at her, "I don't feel like telling."

Sakuya pouted, "But I told you lot's of things!"

"So?"

"Fine, but when we get out of the pedophile's lair we will tell each other everything."

"Wait, why does Kabuto torture you?"

"He isn't supposed to. Snake-bastard specifically told him not to hurt me in anyway. But, of course he doesn't listen. So, whenever he comes in, he says, 'Stop screaming wench.' and whips me, cuts me, stabs, me, and slaps me."

"So, because of your screaming he hits you?"

Sakuya nodded, "Yup! And it hurts too."

Sasuke stared at her, "Why do you seem so happy about it?"

Sakuya leaned back against the wall, "Because, this pain, the one from being hit, takes away the pain in my heart."

"Huh?"

"You know cutters?"

"Yeah."

"They cut themselves right?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think they cut themselves?"

"I don't know."

"They cut themselves to take away the non-physical pains. Like pains of the heart. So, when they cut themselves, it replaces the old pain with something they can actually bare with."

"Oh, I get it now. So, why does Orochimaru need you?"

Sakuya glared at the wall behind Sasuke, "I think, I think he wants me for my body."

"What? That sounded weird. So he _is_ a pedophile!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakuya laughed, "Yeah, he is. But he never did anything to me. But, what I meant was, I think I'm going to be his container soon."

"Really? He wants me to be his container too." Sasuke said, "But I don't really care, as long as I kill my brother, then I don't really care what happens to me."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow, "Who is your brother?"

Sasuke glared, "Uchiha Itachi."

Sakuya frowned, "Ita-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her in wonder, "Huh? Why did you say, _'Ita-kun'_?"

Sakuya shrugged, "Sounds familiar. You see, what happened was, that I kind of, like, lost my memory after coming to this hell hole. So, when Tsuki-chan started visiting me, I started to remember because she told me things."

"Oh, okay. Go on."

"So, when you say 'Itachi', it sounds familiar. And I think I used to call Itachi, 'Ita-kun'."

Sasuke nodded his head, still not getting it.

Sakuya sighed, "Baka. Nevermind. You don't understand."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, not liking to be called an idiot.

Sakuya looked at Sasuke, "You know, you look familiar. I knew this boy, and you remind me a lot of him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but your personalities are totally different."

"So? How am I like this guy?"

"Well, your hair color, eye color, and that fan on the back of your shirt."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You knew someone from the Uchiha clan?"

Sakuya furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "Uh, yeah. I think so."

"What's his name?"

"I can't remember."

This time, that smirk wasn't on her face; instead, she was concentrating more. As if she was really trying to remember this time.

"Okay, I'll come back when I can. Then if you remember then you can tell me." Sasuke stood up.

Sakuya looked up at him and smiled, a big, happy smile that reminded him so much of the smiles that Sakura used to give.

"Okay! I'll be waiting then." She said, and Sasuke left, once again leaving her in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Please review and tell me if I did okay. **

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**

The Sorceress Princess

uchiha hikari

MistFairie93

ruler of dragons

Lyris88

Me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter here. Please read and review.**

**Summary: **Sasuke is at Orochimaru's still. He is now 16. Ever since he came there, he always heard her screams. He hated those screams, so one day he decided to check out her room. sasuXoc nejiXoc. Other parings eventually. Might be OOC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my Tsukiko and Sakuya.**

**

* * *

**

Her Screams

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sasuke walked to her room again. It had been a week since he last visited her. When he arrived on the same floor, he heard her screams. 

'_She's still screaming? I wonder what about this time.' _Sasuke thought as he walked up to her door.

"_No! Stop!"_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Ino-chan!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_I can't find him anywhere!"  
_

"_Please, help me."_

"_Ino-chan! Did you see him?"_

"_Naruto-kun! I can't find him anywhere!"_

"_Sakura-chan! I need you! Where are you?"_

"_Help me!"  
_

"_Help me find him!"  
_

"_Sakura-chan, where is he?"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Stop this!"  
_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Bastard!"_

"_Where did he go?"_

"_Fuck you!"_

Sasuke paused before he went in; he listened to what she was saying. _'What? Naruto, Ino, Sakura? I don't think there is another Naruto, she has to be from Konoha!'_ He thought.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in. She was still screaming, she was even crying. He flipped the switch and the lights turned on.

He looked at Sakuya, she was chained to the wall again. He walked up to her, even though the sound was deafening.

When he was a few feet away from her, he cupped her face in his hands and tried to calm her. She was still sleeping.

She stopped screaming and leaned into his hand. Then she whispered, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widen and Sakuya wakes up.

She looks down at him and says, "Hello What's-your-name!"

'_How can she be so cheerful after her nightmares? And why did she say my name?'_ Sasuke thought as he just looked at her.

"So, what are you going to do with me today? Are we going to play together?" She said hopefully.

Sasuke looked away, "That sounded so wrong."

Sakuya looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong with what I said? I want to play a game."

Sasuke looked at her, "What kind of game?"

"I want to go outside and play hide and seek."

"Outside? Well, okay. But, we are not leaving the premises."

Sakuya nodded, "Okay! But, can you get me clothes and let me take a shower in your room?"

Sasuke nodded, "Wait here and I will get you some clothes."

Sasuke left the room, leaving her again.

Sakuya sighed, "I miss him already. Damn it What's-your-name! You should have brought me clothes when you came!"

* * *

_Tsukiko walked down the hallways, listening to music in her IPod. She bobbed her head up and down to the music, closing her eyes. She didn't have to see to know she was going to the correct way._

_She opened her eyes as she stopped in front of a door. Opening the door, she flicked on the switch and walked to the other end of the room._

_Tsukiko stared up at her screaming friend. She hated her screams. It scared her. She hated what her best friend screamed about in her nightmares. She wanted to help her friend as much as she could._

_But there was little she could do. What her friend needed was **him**. And everything would be alright. She would be happy when she saw **him**. Everything would be alright. She would spend time with him and she would forget the past._

_Her friend would love **him** again and be happy. She wouldn't scream because of her nightmares. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be an empty shell._

_Tsukiko wanted to see her friend happy. She wanted them to go home. She wanted to kill Orochimaru. She wanted to destroy Oto. But there was little she could do._

_She sighed, and slapped her friend awake. After a few hits, her friend woke up._

_"What?!" Her friend snapped at Tsukiko._

_Tsukiko shrugged, "Nothing. Just that I got you food."_

_Her friend nodded, not really hungry after what she saw in her dreams._

_"So." Tsukiko started, looking down at the bloody ground before staring into her best friends deep onyx eyes. "Kabuto-sama was-"_

_Her friend glared, "Teme."_

_Tsukiko frowned, "Huh?"_

_"Kabuto-teme." Her friend said in a stern tone, "I told you to call him Kabuto-teme."_

_Tsukiko nodded, "Oh yeah, sorry. So, Kabuto-teme was talking to Orochimaru-sa"_

_"Pedophile."_

_"Wha?" Tsukiko said in confusion again._

_Her friend sighed, "I told you to call him Pedophile."_

_"Oh, okay." Tsukiko said. "So, the Pedophile and the Teme were talking, and they were talking about this new person in Oto. He is automatically going to be a higher-up. I think he is going to be one of the Pedophile's containers in the future."_

_The chained girl nodded, "So, what does he look like?"_

_Tsukiko shrugge, "I've only seen him once, when he was walking around. But, he has raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin."_

_The girl nodded, "Okay."_

_Tsukiko put the food down on the ground and turned away, going to walk out the door._

_The girl glared, "Aren't you going to unlock these chains for me to eat?"_

_Tsukiko shook her head, "You can do it yourself. You find a way when the Teme feeds you."_

_The girl glared, "Fine."_

_She braced her feet against the wall, pushing herself forward. She brought her hands closer together, forming a handsign._

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She whispered, and a bunshin appeared, and the clone fed her._

_tsukiko grinned, "See? You don't need my help after all. Ja ne, Sakuya-chan!"_

_The girl nodded, her mouth full of food._

_She was left alone in the darkness once again._

* * *

Sasuke walked down the corridors, and walked up a flight of stairs. He needed to find a girl's room, but not a fangirl. 

'_I know! I can go to Tsukiko's room.'_ He thought as he headed in the other direction to Tsukiko's room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. There was no answer so he let himself in.

Tsukiko yelped and covered her naked chest with the shirt she was about to put on. Sasuke looked at her, a faint blush across his face.

"S-Sasuke-sama! Uh, w-what a surprise. I'm sorry but you caught me at a bad time. Can you, uh, come back later?" She said, her face a deep red, clutching her shirt closer to her chest.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just walked past her and walked to her drawers. He opened up the top drawer and sifted through the contents.

"Sasuke-sama, can you please come back later? I'm not really decent at the moment." Tsukiko said, watching him look through her drawer.

"Sasuke-sama! That is my underwear drawer!" Tsukiko's voice was getting higher and higher as she stepped closer, trying to get Sasuke out of the room.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked through her underwear. _'She has nice underwear. She has a thong?!'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled out the red thong.

He turned around so he faced Tsukiko, holding up the thong for her to see, "You wear thongs?" He said, not quite believing innocent little Tsukiko wears thongs.

Tsukiko's blushed a deeper red as she looked to the side, "Uh, y-yeah."

"I never thought someone as innocent as you would wear a thong."

"You know, Sasuke-sama, I'm seventeen. I'm not a little kid."

"I know, but you seem like one."

"Whatever."

Sasuke had never heard Tsukiko say so much before, or shown any emotions as much as she had now. I mean, she was blushing as red a Gaara's hair! She never did that before. But, then again, he had never walked in on her half-naked either.

Sasuke turned to the drawer again, putting the thong back in its place and pulling out a plain white panty.

He looked deeper and found her bras.

"S-Sasuke-sama! Please don't go through my drawer." She said as Sasuke took out a bra.

Sasuke turned to her again and threw her the bra, "Get dressed." He said and turned back to the drawer.

Tsukiko caught it, but her grip on her shirt slipped and her shirt dropped to the ground. She 'eeped' and Sasuke turned around.

He had a great view of her chest. Tsukiko's hands flew to her chest to cover herself.

"Sasuke-sama, can you please turn around?" Her face turning an even deeper shade of red. Sasuke nodded and turned around.

'_I never knew that Tsukiko was that gifted.'_ Sasuke thought as he saw a half-naked Tsukiko in his mind. She had about the same size breasts as Sakuya. Sasuke shook his head and pulled out a bra.

He put it in the hand that held one of Tsukiko's panties.

Tsukiko turned away from Sasuke – facing the door – and put on her bra and shirt, then walked up to Sasuke.

She looked at her clothes in his hands, then in the second drawer that he was looking in.

"Sasuke-sama, what are you doing? Your not a, a pervert, are you?" She asked, looking to the side to see his face.

Sasuke wasn't listening to her, just looked through the skirts that Tsukiko had, "Why don't you wear skirts? You have lots of them, and they fit you too." He said as he looked for a nice skirt to give to Sakuya.

Tsukiko shrugged, "I don't know, I mostly get very short skirts from my older sister. She sends them to me. I think she's staying in Rock now. And I like pants and shorts better. It's more comfortable than fighting in a skirt."

Sasuke looked at her, "You have a sister?"

Tsukiko nodded, "Of course. How else do you think I get all the skimpy clothes I have in my closet?" She said, pointing to the closet on their right.

Sasuke pulled out a skirt and walked to the closet. Tsukiko followed, "Why are you getting clothes?" She asked.

Sasuke said, "It's for someone I know."

Tsukiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "For who? It isn't for a whore you just so happened to fuck and need to give her clothes now, is it?"

Sasuke choked on air and coughed a few times before saying, "W-what? You think I'm the kind of person to do that?"

"Yeah." Tsukiko said as she moved in front of Sasuke to open her closet. Tsukiko flicked on the lights and walked in her closet.

She had a walk in closet, and it had a lot of clothes. Sasuke looked at all the clothes she had.

He looked mostly at the shirts, since he had already picked out a skirt. When he was at the back of the closet, Tsukiko moved in front of him and said, "Don't look at these clothes."

Sasuke looked at her, "Why?"

Tsukiko said, "Because, these are the clothes that my sister sent me."

"So?"

Sasuke gently pushed her to the side and looked through the clothes. There were really short dresses, and other things that he could never imagine Tsukiko wearing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Your sister got you these clothes? Did you wear them before?"

Tsukiko blushed, "Uh, I wore all of them once. My sister always comes and demands me to wear them at a bar or something. You know when I'm absent from the lair for a whole day? And you don't see me until late the next day?"

Sasuke nodded, _'So that's where she goes on the first of the month.'_ He thought as he looked deeper into the row of clothes.

Then, he spotted normal clothes, behind all the skimpy clothes. When he was going to look at the back of the shirt, Tsukiko pulled him back by his arm.

"Please don't look at those." She said as she continued to drag him away from the shirts that he wanted to pick. They were plain, and dark blue, but he wanted to see what was on the back.

Sasuke looked back at her in annoyance, "I want to see those shirts."

Tsukiko shook her head, "No! You can't look at those. They are my sister's old shirts."

Sasuke frowned, "So?"

Tsukiko turned to him and glared, "I said, don't touch them!"

Sasuke stopped struggling, _'I never saw Tsukiko that angry, or serious. What's up with those shirts?'_

Sasuke looked at other shirts and picked out a dark blue shirt, much like the one he wanted to get, but it had nothing on the back. He just knew that something was on the back of that shirt.

Now, he had all the clothes he needed and headed to the door. Tsukiko followed.

"Bye, Tsukiko." Sasuke said and turned around.

He bent down a little and gave her a peck on the lips, "And thank you."

Tsukiko blushed and said, "Well, try not to come in my room when I'm naked."

Sasuke nodded and walked away, towards Sakuya's cell.

* * *

Tsukiko sighed in relief, "Good thing I stopped him." She said and walked back to her closet. 

She stroked the shirt lovingly, "I want to wear this shirt again, one day. I want to show my clan emblem proudly." She said and turned over the shirt, showing the Uchiha fan.

"If he looked at this shirt, he would be wondering why I have a shirt that belongs to the Uchiha clan. Sigh, I should hide all my shirts somewhere where he can't find them"

Tsukiko grabbed a bunch of shirts and took them off the hangers. All of them had the Uchiha fan on the back.

Tsukiko folded them and put them in a box that she hid under her bed. "One day, I will be able to wear those shirts. Without anyone asking me questions, or trying to kill me."

* * *

Sasuke opened Sakuya's door and walked in, flicking on the lights on his way. 

Sakuya immediately looked up, "Yay! What's-your-name brought me clothes! Now I can take a shower!"

Sasuke walked up to her and unlocked the shackles. Sakuya landed on the ground, not even wincing in pain this time.

"Here." He said, handing her the clothes and taking her by the waist. Then he teleported to his room. He didn't want fangirls to bother him.

When they arrived at his room, Sakuya looked around in wonder. "Wow! You have a nice room." She said, and then walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke followed her, "You don't need help, do you?" He asked.

Sakuya looked back at him, "No, not unless you _want_ to help." She smiled flirtatiously and opened the bathroom door.

Then she turned back again, "Uh, but can you stay with me in the bathroom? Just incase?" She really didn't want to be alone, and all hints of flirting were now gone.

Sasuke sighed and walked in after her. Sakuya closed the door behind him and jumped in the shower after putting her clothes down on the rack.

Sasuke watched as she turned on the shower. Then, he turned away.

* * *

Sakuya had fun. She loved washing her hair, it felt good. She hadn't washed her hair in a long time. Sakuya couldn't remember the last time she took a bath. 

Once, she splashed Sasuke with water, just to make him annoyed. Sasuke didn't say anything, just wiped the water off his face.

When she started scrubbing her body, Sasuke heard a faint knocking coming from the door. Sasuke got up.

"Sakuya, someone's at the door. I'm going to see what they want. I'm going to be right outside the door, okay?"

"Okay!" She shouted and continued her shower.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and walked to the door. He heard the polite knocking again. The person didn't seem irritated he didn't answer the door yet, when the person had been knocking for at least a minute.

When he opened the door, it turned out to be Tsukiko.

"Hello, Sasuke-sama." She said in an emotionless voice. Her facial expressions didn't tell anything about the embarrassing incident earlier.

"What did you need?" he asked.

"Nothing, but, is that the shower going? Who's taking a shower? It's not some whore-"

Sasuke cut her off, "No, it's not a whore."

"Then is it a _boy_ in there?"

Sasuke glared at her, "No. I'm not gay."

"Sooooo, your not happy?"

"No, I'm not happy either."

"Whatever. Then can I come in?"

"This is a bad time." He said.

"That's okay." She said, darting under his arms that block the doorway and walking into the room.

Then, they both heard the shower turn off. They heard a bang, and heard a female's voice shout a string of curses in pain.

Sakuya walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and hair dripping wet.

She looked up to see Sasuke standing there with Tsukiko lying on the bed watching her.

"Konnichiwa, Tsuki-chan." She said as she dried her hair with a towel.

Sasuke stared at her, and looked at Tsukiko, who was dozing off on his bed.

"Tsukiko!" He said, making her jolt up.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at both of them, "Sorry, I'm kinda tired." She said, stifling a yawn.

Sakuya looked down at her clothes and sniffed it.

"Mm." She said, "It smells like you, Tsuki-chan! Is it your's?"

Tsukiko nodded and lay down on the bed.

Sakuya frowned as she twisted her body to see the back of the shirt. "Hey, Tsuki-chan?"

Tsukiko lifted her head, "Yeah?"

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The emblem."

"Which emblem?" Tsukiko asked, panicking slightly; if Sakuya went on with these questions, then Sasuke would find out her secret.

"You know, _that _emblem. The symbol of your clan." Sakuya was totally oblivious to Tsukiko's discomfort on the topic.

Sasuke just listened, _'Is Tsukiko from a clan? Maybe even from a clan that has a kekkei genkai!'_

'I don't know what you're talking about." Tsukiko said through a clenched jaw.

"Tsuki-chaaaan! Why didn't you let What's-his-name get me a shirt with your clan emblem on top?"

Tsukiko said, "Because, it is my clothes and I can do what ever I want with it."

"But I want to wear it!" She whined and stamped her feet on the ground like a little kid.

"And I said no."

'_I knew there was something on the back of that shirt!" _Sasuke thought as he watched them talk.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" She went on her knees and begged.

"No."

"Why nooooooot?"

"Because. No one knows which clan I'm from."

Sakuya jumped up from her begging position and looked at Tsukiko in shock.

"Really? I thought you would have at least told What's-his name here, or that someone would find out."

"Nope! No one found out yet. So I want to keep it that way."

Sakuya jumped up and down, "Okay! I'll keep your secret just for you!"

Tsukiko nodded and fell asleep on Sasuke's bed. Sakuya watched her for a few minutes before laying down next to her and pulling Sasuke with her.

Now, Sasuke was sleeping in between two girls. Both he hardly knew, yet he had seen them both naked.

Sakuya fell asleep quickly, after wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist and snuggling into him.

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Sakuya, and fell asleep too, even though it was only around four o'clock in the afternoon.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, another chapter done. Please review. Thank you those who have reviewed: 

MistFairie93  
Lyris88  
Shrimps of Mass Destruction  
uchiha hikari  
HinataUchihaNara  
Inpure Soul  
Me!  
Lady-Lillie-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter here. Please read and review. I decided to update early since you al love this story. I have like, 23 reviews for just 4 chapters! That's awesome! It's even better than what I have for _Changed_! And I thought that that story was good. Also, today was the las t day of school and I was bored. I was under the table in the computer lab at Boys because I was waiting for the computer to load. Yeah, I was that bored. So, read on! And review after!**

**Summary: **Sasuke is at Orochimaru's still. He is now 16. Ever since he came there, he always heard her screams. He hated those screams, so one day he decided to check out her room. sasuXoc. Other parings eventually. Might be OOC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my Tsukiko and Sakuya.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sakuya squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't want to wake up yet. It was too comfortable. She snuggled into the warmth that felt so good. 

Wait, her cell wasn't warm, or comfortable. What is going on?!

Sakuya's eyes shot open, seeing a Sasuke's dark blue shirt, almost the same color of her own.

Sakuya tried to move, and she found out that she couldn't move. She looked up to see Sasuke sleeping.

'_What's-his-name looks so cute!'_ She thought before removing her arms from his waist and trying to get up.

Sasuke's arms tightened around her, and she froze.

She whispered, more like yelled, "What's-your-name! Get up!"

Sasuke woke up abruptly and fell off the side of the bed.

Tsukiko shot up, looking over Sakuya's shoulder to look at Sasuke.

Sakuya and Tsukiko giggled.

Sasuke looked up at them and glared.

Sakuya moved closer to the end of the bed and leaned over so that she was half off and grinning at Sasuke.

She planted her hands on the ground on either side of Sasuke, leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear, "You know, What's-your-name, you're really funny."

Sasuke leaned closer to her, snuggling into her neck. He sniffed her skin, it smelled faintly of strawberries and cherry blossoms, and it reminded him of Sakura.

Sakuya giggled, "What's-your-name, what's your name?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and leaned closer to her.

Sakuya sighed, "I guess you're not going to tell me anytime soon."

Sasuke grinned, and took hold of her waist and pulled her to him.

Sakuya yelped as she fell off of the bed, and landed on Sasuke's lap.

Tsukiko stared at the too, shaking her head at them, _'Idiots.'_ She thought and turned over to go back to sleep.

Sakuya was on Sasuke's lap, straddling him. She was also blushing like mad.

"W-What's-your-name?" She said in a shaky voice.

Sasuke leaned back slightly to look her straight in the eyes, "Come, we need to get back to your cell."

Sakuya frowned and shook her head.

Tsukiko woke up abruptly and immediately looked at the two, her hair now a mess.

Sakuya got off Sasuke and ran out the door.

Tsukiko yawned and got up, stretching like a cat.

Sasuke blinked at the trail of dust that Sakuya left.

* * *

Sakuya ran, trying to find an exit through the dark, twisting hallways.

* * *

_A little girl looked up at the clouds as she lay on her back with her arms crossed under her head. She loved watching the clouds, she usually went to watch the clouds with her friend, Shikamaru. But, today she just wanted to be alone._

_Her brother, Shisui, was hanging out with Itachi again. She wanted to have some time with her older brother. But Itachi always stole her brother away._

_The little girl sighed, shaking her head. Itachi should be able to have some fun. After all, he only had two friends, not counting Shisui._

_Itachi should be able to be with her brother. She shouldn't complain. And she wouldn't. At least not to Shisui himself, or even Itachi. Maybe she should go whine to her sister._

_Then the girl wondered where her sister was. Usually the smaller girl would be hanging around that Yamanaka girl._

_She sighed again. No one wanted to play with her today. After all, she had been looking forward to the ninjutsu lesson her brother promised her today._

_But then her brother had to go and say, 'Sorry, Imouto, but I have to spar with Itachi-kun.' Then he would walk off, leaving her standing there, wondering why her brother didn't love her enough to spend more time with her._

_"Sakuya-chan!" The girl heard a voice call her from some distance away._

_Little Sakuya sat up, turning around to face her best friend._

_"Tsuki-chan, Ohayo." Sakuya grinned._

_Tsukiko laughed, "But Saku-chan! It's already afternoon!"_

_Sakuya laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck, "Oh, I guess I kind of lost track of time. Or what Kakashi-sensei would say, 'I got lost on the road of life.'"_

_Little Tsukiko shook her head in amusement, "You always do that. What makes you forget the time all the time?"_

_Sakuya shrugged, "I don't know. But, have you seen my imouto?"_

_Tsukiko shook her head, "No, I haven't seen her since eight this morning. She came over our house again to eat there."_

_Sakuya sighed, "I figured. By the way, have you seen Sasu-chan?"_

_Tsukiko shook her head, "No, but maybe he might be hanging out with your sister. They seem to be becoming good friends."_

_Sakuya smiled sadly, "Yeah, they are." Then she shouted to the sky in a totally different tone, "Why can't I catch the attention of Uchiha Sasuke?!"_

_Tsukiko giggled._

_Sakuya looked back at her, "What?"_

_Tsukiko snickered, "Maybe he just likes shy girls."_

_Sakuya glared, "No. he doesn't. He just hangs around with her because she is in his class and we are good friends with his family."_

_"Whatever." Tsukiko said, rolling her eyes._

_Sakuya glared, "It's true! And because you and I have already graduated from the Academy!"_

_Tsukiko sat down._

_"Also, he used to hang around us when we were still in the academy." Sakuya stated._

_Tsukiko shrugged, "I guess so." She looked down at her best friend, and stared at the Leaf hitae-ate on her forehead._

_Sakuya tilted her head back, enabling her to see her friend who was sitting behind her, "I'm bored."_

_Tsukiko sighed, "You're always bored."_

_Sakuya giggled, "I guess I am. But there is never anything to do. And besides, Kakashi-sensei said there was no training today."_

_Tsukiko grinned, "That's good! He's been working us too hard. After all, we are his second class to pass. He must not have enough experience."_

_Sakuya frowned, "I guess you can think of it that way. But then again, he was ANBU! Why did he drop down to Jounin when he could have stayed in the ANBU with Shisui-niichan, Itachi-niichan, Anita-neechan, and Ryohei-neechan's squad? They are the best! Especially because of their similar traits."_

_Tsukiko lay back on the ground, her head touching Sakuya's a bit. "I don't know, but they are the best team. After all, Uchiha's are the most powerful clan in Konoha."_

_Sakuya nodded, "Yeah."_

_Tsukiko sighed, "Go to sleep, Saku-chan."_

_Sakuya yawned, "But I'm not tired!"_

_Tsukiko sighed, "But you just yawned. It's a sign of tiredness."_

_Sakuya gave up and went to sleep._

_Tsukiko got up and grinned, "Well, I guess I should just leave her here!" She shook her head, "Nah! I'll probably get in trouble."_

_She ran off to get Shisui, to carry home her very tired and Sasuke-obsessed friend. Meaning she left her best friend over there for at least thirty minutes. XD_

* * *

Tsukiko got out her bag that Sasuke didn't even know she brought. 

She slung it over her shoulder, "Come." She said, going over to his drawer and closet, stuffing clothes into another bag that was laying conveniently near her.

She ran out the door, Sasuke following behind.

Tsukiko burst through the kitchen, going over to the cabinets and stuffing in nonperishable food that they could eat into Sasuke's bag.

She ran out the door, and Sasuke was very confused at what they were doing.

* * *

Sakuya finally found an exit, running out to meet the dark green forest. 

She immediately jumped up to travel by jumping from branch to branch.

* * *

Sasuke and Tsukiko ran out of Orochimaru's lair, trying to find Sakuya. 

Tsukiko paused, taking out her baseball cap from her bag and putting it on.

She lowered her head, closing her eyes. Then, she whispered something almost inaudibly that Sasuke could not hear, "Byakugan."

Veins popped up around her eyes, and she looked left and right, trying to find where Sakuya went. Then, she spotted her best friend.

"This way!" She almost yelled, the veins around her eyes disappearing quickly as she looked up and started to jump from branch to branch.

Sasuke followed, now knowing what was going on. They were escaping. They were escaping from Orochimaru.

They caught up with Sakuya quickly, and she started to jump backwards, facing them. "Hello Tsuki-chan! Hello What's-your-name!"

Sasuke glared, "Why did you run?"

She cocked her head to the side, making her look even more innocent, "Well, you said I could play a game."

"Sakuya." Tsukiko said in a serious tone, and then her tone changed to a more cheery tone, "Watch out where you're going! We don't want you to get hurt!"

Sasuke shook his head at both their stupidity. Then he glared at Sakuya, "I said only in the lair!"

Sakuya shrugged, "So?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. "We have to go back."

Sakuya frowned, "No!"

"Sakuya." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Sakuya's eyes clouded over in fear, before returning to her normal bright onyx eyes. It was so fast that Sasuke almost didn't see it, but he still did, "I need to go back." She said in a quiet voice.

Sasuke wondered what that was about. It was almost as if she was afraid of him for a second.

Tsukiko nodded, "_We_ need to go back. I want to see Konoha again!"

Sakuya was still a few feet in front of them, and she was jumping backwards. She clenched her jaw together. She should not have shown any weakness. Even if he did remind her of Itachi for a second. It was like meeting Itachi all over again. Same cold attitude, same glare, same looks too! She hated it. She hated him. She hated Itachi. He was the reason why . . . something happened.

Sakuya racked her memory for the incident. What happened again? Why can't she remember? She knew Itachi did something bad. But what did he do? Damn it! She needed to remember. She just had to. If she didn't, who knows what would happen?

Tsukiko was the only one that knew what happen, but she wouldn't tell her.

Sasuke wondered how she can go at this fast pace while going backwards. _'Oh yeah! She's a ninja. She said so.'_ Sasuke thought.

"I _need_ to go back. I _have _to. I . . . Have to check up on something." Sakuya said quietly.

Tsukiko grinned, "Saku-chan! I want to go back to Konoha as much as you!"

Sakuya nodded, then she turned around, facing forward.

* * *

Tsukiko looked at Sasuke briefly before digging through her bag. She brought out an ANBU mask. 

Sasuke stared at it in wonder, "ANBU? You are from Konoha?"

Sakuya looked back at the mask, "Ooo! I love those ANBU masks! They are awesome!" She stared at Tsukiko's white mask that was the shape of a falcon. It had green stripes from the cheeks to the end of the beak. The Konoha symbol lay on the forehead.

Tsukiko grinned and put it on.

Sasuke wondered why he never saw any ANBU with this mask when he lived in Konoha.

Sakuya turned to the front and ran faster, pumping chakra into her legs for extra speed.

"Why so fast, Saku-chan?" Tsukiko asked.

"I want to be home." She said, jumping even faster before jumping to the ground and running.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review! Thank you those who have reviewed for the last chapter:**

HinataUchihaNara

Lyris88

crimsom mist

uchiha hikari

Shrimps of Mass Destruction

MistFairie93


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's and this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Her Screams**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tsukiko stopped, turning her head to the left. Sakuya and Sasuke, who just noticed she stopped, stopped ten yards in front of her. 

"Is something the matter, Tsuki-chan?" Sakuya asked.

Tsukiko shook her head, "No, I just have to check up on something." She was still looking intently to her left.

"Okay!" Sakuya shouted, and started running again. Sasuke had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Tsukiko turned to face her left fully, looking through the trees. She felt a faint pulse of chakra, as if the person were going to die. She frowned, the chakra signature felt familiar. 

"I'll go check it out." She said, sprinting off in that direction.

Tsukiko stopped when she saw a battered body on the ground. Blood was everywhere, and it was seeping out of the person's wounds.

Tsukiko walked up slowly, seeing long brown locks of hair of the person.

She was right in front of the person now, and she could tell it was a he.

Tsukiko bent down, leaning forward to check his pulse. It was there, but very faintly. She took off her ANBU mask and placed it down next to him.

She got out a cloth and started to wipe the blood off his face. When most of it was gone, she gasped in shock, dropping the towel.

There lay Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

_A little girl, around nine years old, looked around her clan's district. It was almost seven o'clock, and it was dark._

_Her older brother, Shisui, hadn't picked her up. So, she had to walk home alone. It was very strange that her brother hadn't come._

_Even though he always hung out with Itachi, he always came to pick her up from training with Kakashi._

_He never once was late. After all, Sasuke had to be picked up around the same time too, meaning Itachi had to go and pick him up,_

_She walked down the dark empty streets, wondering why the lights of the houses weren't on. The lights should have been on. It was very empty there, and it scared her._

_Why weren't there anyone here in the district? Where was everyone?_

_She passed by her house, not wanting to go in there yet. She would go later. Now she wanted to see her Sasuke. Yes, that's right. **Her** Sasuke. He was hers. And she his. After all, they were bethrothed to marry._

_So, she kept on walking._

_But, she got sidetracked. Instead of going to Sasuke and Itachi's house, she went to the river._

_Her, Shisui, and her sister always went to this river. Along with Sasuke and Itachi. And sometimes Anita._

_They went there to swim sometimes, and watch the clouds. They went to fish too. It was fun there, and was their hang out sometimes._

_She walked down to the river bank, crouching down to drink some water. It was perfectly safe, they drank from there before._

_Before she could take a sip, she looked at her reflection on the water, and the red substance that floated across it._

_She gasped and the water in her hands slipped through her slim fingers. It was blood._

_She scrambled to her feet, turning around to run away._

_As she turned, a body floated by, catching her eye._

_She turned to the river and reached out to the body. She pulled the body out of the water, her arms feeling numb from the heavy weight of the man._

_She frowned, wondering who this person was. She flipped him around, and let out a blood-curdling scream._

_The man, was her brother. Her beloved thirteen year old, brown-haired brother. Shisui Uchiha._

* * *

Tsukiko lifted him slightly, laying him flat on the ground. She ripped open his ANBU vest, seeing that it was there that the blood came from. 

She winced as she saw all the blood. Tsukiko forced chakra to her hands, the healing type of chakra.

The green glow intensified as she started to heal his wounds. It was a technique that she learned from one of her best friends. Her name was Sakura. The apprentice of the Godaime.

Tsukiko bit her lip, feeling her chakra drain fast. She wasn't as good as Sakura at this stuff, but Tsukiko had way more chakra than Sakura.

The wound on Neji's chest finally healed. Then, she moved her hand to Neji' head, seeing more blood coming from there.

She moved closer to him, healing the wound on Neji's head. While she was healing his head, she stared at the curse mark there. She hated that mark. Her own lay on her forehead.

She had felt the pain of one of the main branch members activating it. It hurt like hell. Neji was lucky, he never felt it, but he saw it happen to his father.

Tsukiko felt her own cursemark ache, as if someone activated the pain. She rubbed her Sound headband with her shoulder, it covered her mark.

Tsukiko paused and took off her headband, there was no need to wear it now. She was going back to Konoha. Her home. Where her family lives.

She would go back there. No matter what. And she would take Neji with her too. He needs to go home.

Tsukiko moved down again, to his lungs, it had blood in there. She healed the small puncture there, and then pulled the blood out of the lung with chakra.

After, she realigned his calf, it was broken in half. When the bone was aligned, she speeded up the healing process with her chakra, making his leg heal before her eyes.

An hour later, almost all of his wound were gone except for a few cuts and bruises.

Tsukiko stood up, and then placed her hand on the tree, feeling a little dizzy from chakra loss.

She sighed, and then picked Neji up, holding him bridal style. Tsukiko almost fell forward with his weight, but she managed.

Tsukiko turned toward where Sakuya and Sasuke had gone, then followed that path.

She had to be careful when running, or else Neji's wounds might open again.

* * *

It had been an hour, and Sasuke was getting worried. 

Sakuya wasn't worried, she kept saying that Tsukiko would be alright, no matter what.

They stopped, waiting for Tsukiko to catch up with them. An hour after waiting, Tsukiko finally showed.

She walked up to them, and then finally collapsed. Neji fell with her, and Sakuya ran up to them.

Sakuya turned Neji over, looking over the Hyuuga. Tsukiko did a really great job with healing him. There were only some scratches and bruises. Sakuya looked over his bare chest, his ripped pants leg, and most of all his cursemark.

It pulsed a faint green, and Sakuya worried at what could have happened. A main branch member of the Hyuuga clan must have activated it Or another prodigy of the side branch family. If that person knew the jutsu to make the curse seal activate.

There was only one person that knew the jutsu from the side branch would never use it on Neji, so she didn't understand. Who would use it on Neji? No one from the main branch was out here, and the one person from the side branch would never do it.

Unless she taught it to someone. Maybe her brother, but then again, he would never use the jutsu on his own cousin.

Sakuya sighed, and motioned to Sasuke. He walked over to her. 

"Carry Neji-niisan." **(Older Brother)**She said, and then picked up Tsukiko, swinging her onto her shoulder.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, _'Neji-niisan? What's up with that?' _He thought before bending down to pick Neji up. He didn't want to help the stupid Hyuuga, but Sakuya said so, and he had to listen to her. For what reason, he didn't know.

They conitnued running towards Konoha.

* * *

A few days later, they were outside the village, and Tsukiko and Neji haven't woken up yet. 

They stopped to rest, drinking some water and eating rations.

Then, Tsukiko woked up, and looked to her right where Neji was still unconcious.

"Ohayo, Tsuki-chan!" Sakuya yelled.

Sasuke put a hand on the top of her head, "Sakuya, it's afternoon."

"Oh! Okay then, konnichiwa!" Sakuya shouted. She grinned, shaking off Sasuke's hand.

Tsukiko nodded, and then leaned over to look closer at Neji.

Neji's eyes shot open, and he sat up abruptly, hitting Tsukiko in the forehead with his own.

Tsukiko fell backwards, massaging her forehead. "Ow! Neji! That hurt!"

"Oh, Sorry . . . Tsukiko?" He whispered, massaging his own forehead. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Where is it?" He asked, searching for ANBU mask.

Tsukiko sat up, pulling his mask from out of her bag. "Here." She said, handing it to him.

He took it, but didn't put it on.

Tsukiko moved closer to him, sweeped his hair out of his face, uncovering the curse mark. She smiled, and leaned even closer and kissed it.

She pulled back, "There! Does it feel better now?"

Neji smirked slightly, "Yes. Much better."

"Okay, let's go!" Sakuya yelled, making Neji look at her.

"Imouto?" He said in confusion. **(Younger sister)**

She turned and grinned at him, "I thought you wouldn't remember me!"

"Never." He said, hugging her tightly. "It's been a long time. Come, lets go home."

Tsukiko skipped over to them, "Group hug!" She shouted, hugging Neji and Sakuya, pulling Sasuke to hug them too.

Sasuke cringed in disgust, he was hugging the Hyuuga. But, he moved closer to Sakuya and hugged her instead.

Neji glared at Sasuke, "Get your hands off my imouto." He said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Imouto? So you are related to her. I thought it was just a joke when she called you 'Neji-niisan' a few days ago."

Neji shook his head, "She' my half-sister."

"Oh, okay." He said.

Neji frowned, "What are you doing with these girls anyway? Shouldn't you be at Orochimaru's, Uchi-"

Tsukiko clamped a hand on his mouth, preventing him from saying Sasuke's name. She gave him a warning look, that he immediately knew. She didn't want Sakuya to know what Sasuke's name was.

"You know, if we are going back to Konoha, you are going to be under probation, or even get executed."

"Noooooooooooo!" Sakuya yelled. "He can't die!"

Neji sighed, "Whatever. But Tsunade-sama and the council of elders will decide what happens to him."

Sakuya and Sasuke nodded.

Soon, they were at the gates.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Shisui died because of Itachi. And then Itachi dumped him in the river, right? Just asking. Also, Shisui has brown hair, doesn't he? Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

Itachi's aprentice

Shrimps of Mass Destruction

Lyris88

uchiha hikari

HinataUchihaNara


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, here's another chapter. Please read and review.**

**Sorry, I updated so late today. I had to eat dinner, and take a shower. Also, I was busy reading this story. It's called Marrow, by Deglace. It's good. Kimimaro and Sakura! It's a cool pairing. Go read it! I still have to review for it...**

* * *

**Her Screams**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

They walked in, and Neji waved off the sentries. Saying it was okay to let them in. Many were curious as they switched their gaze to Sasuke, and they wondered who the two girls were. 

Sasuke supported Neji on one side and Tsukiko on the other side. Sakuya walked behind, silently looking around, wondering how much Konoha has changed.

She smiled as they passed Ichiraku Ramens. She used to eat there, and was dying to eat there again. But, right now they had to go to the Hokage's office to announce their presence.

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets, and she was quiet, what a shocker! And she was walking toward the Hokage's office, she needed to see Tsunade about that A-rank mission she was promised. 

Sakura was now a Jounin, and Naruto was the same. She worked in the hospital most of the time, so she rarely went on missions.

She loved her job at the hospital, but she was always worn out by the end of the day. She hated that, she didn't want to be tired, especially because she would have to go to sleep earlier.

No, she didn't want to go to sleep just be cause she wanted to stay up later, but it was because of her dreams.

Well, it wasn't really dreams, more like nightmares. It was about . . . Something she rather not talked about.

Yeah, she hated thinking about it. That's why she always banished any thoughts about those dreams. Or else she risked breaking down and crying.

Yup, it was that bad. It scared her. She wanted to get past it, but she just couldn't. At least no one heard her screams.

She hated screaming, someone could hear it. And she didn't want that. If anyone heard what she was screaming about, they would want to know more. And she did not feel like explaining.

Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, only then realizing that she was already there.

"Come in." She heard the voice of her ex-sensei.

"Tsunade-shishou, I-" Sakura stopped, noticing four other people in the room. "Oh! I didn't know there were people in here, I'll come back later, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade shook her head, "No, just stay here."

Sakura nodded.

"So, what did you come here for again?" Tsunade asked, rubbing the back of her neck, she forgot again.

Sakura sighed, "Shishou! I came here to get that mission you promised me! You said I could have the next A-rank mission, and that you would be getting it today."

Sakura looked at the long brown-haired man, then, realization hit her, "Oh! Neji-kun! I didn't know it was you, sorry!"

Neji turned around, "Sakura-san. Good to see you again."

Sakura smiled, "Yup! So, how did that mission go? Is this your team?" She said, motioning to the two women and the man.

Neji paused, "Uh, yes. They are."

"Oh, okay, I didn't know. I didn't see any other ANBU with those kinds of masks." She said, looking at the falcon mask of one of the women, the dog mask of the man, and the cat mask of the other lady.

The lady's cat mask had blue whisker marks. The dog mask had two black stripes from the edge of the mask to the nose part on each cheek. And the falcon mask had green stripes from the edge of the mask to the curve of the beak on the cheek parts.

Neji nodded, "Yes, you wouldn't know because they are in _my_ squad, and not yours."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Just because you are first ANBU captain doesn't mean you could tease me, just because I'm still a Jounin!"

Neji smiled, "Okay, whatever."

Sakura grinned, and then turned to Tsunade.

"So, Tsunade-shishou, can I have that mission?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, I have to go over what happened on their mission right now because they are later than they are supposed to be."

Sakura nodded, "I'll come back later then."

"Sure, and then you can have that mission." Tsunade said.

Sakura grinned and then hugged Neji, "Bye Neji-kun!" Then she ran out of the office.

* * *

_Tsukiko ran through the Uchiha district, so fast she was a blur. She needed to find her. what was going on?_

_Tsukiko heard her bloodcurdling scream, and it was probably heard all the way from the other side of Konoha._

_As she ran, she wondered why the lights of the houses in the Uchiha district weren't on. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong._

_She headed toward the river where she felt the faint pulse of her best friends chakra. She had to be there._

_Tsukiko stopped at the edge of the river, looking up and down the river bqank, searching for her best friend._

_When she turned to her right, she saw a man, and she ran towards him, going to go and ask him if he saw her best friend._

_When she slowed down to a walk, the man turned around._

_Tsukko smiled when she noticed it was Itachi._

_"Ita-" She gasped as she looked him up and down, noticing the blood stains._

_He grinned at her, and turned away._

_Tsukiko gaped at him, and finally found her voice, "Itachi . . . What happened? are you hurt?"_

_He just stood there._

_Tsukiko raised her arms to her head, her eyes wide, not believing what was happening. "No. Itachi. Itachi. No. Please. It's a lie. This is not happening."_

_She looked up at him, and he had his head turned, halfway facing her, he grinned, and she noted how evil it looked, how crazy it looked, how . . . bloodlusting. She noticed that he was only a clone, and the real Itachi was somewhere else._

_"Itachi-kun." She murmmured, and ran the other way down the river._

_Then, she finally found Sakuya._

_She was sitting there, hugging her brother's bloody body to her, hoping, wishing that he wasn't dead._

_"Shisui-niichan." She whispered over and over, her voice going hoarse from use._

_"Sakuya." Tsukiko whispered, crouching down to put a hand on her best friends shoulder._

_Sakuya didn't even move. She just sat there, rocking back and forth as she clutched her older brother, her eyes not even seeing the things in front of her._

_Tsukiko looked behind her were she had last seen Itachi, she glared, and her Sharingan automatically activated from her anger._

_"Itachi you bastard." She whispered angrily, and looked back at Sakuya._

_"Sakuya-chan." She said._

_Sakuya didn't answer._

_"Sakuya!" Tsukiko yelled, and her voice got higher, "Sakuya!!"_

_Tsukiko shook her friend, hoping to snap her out of this trance she was in._

_Sakuya looked up at her, and Tsukiko cringed at the raw pain in her best friend's eyes._

_"Come on." Tsukiko whispered, trying to pull Sakuya away from Shisui._

_Sakuya clutched her brother's body that was growing colder with every second. "No." She whispered dangerously._

_Tsukiko tugged hard on her hand, pullling her away from her dead cousin and running back to the Uchiha district._

_Sakuya followed, but at a slower pace, not even paying attention to what was going on._

_Tsukiko looked back at her friend, "Who knows what Itachi could have done to our clan."_

_Sakuya looked at her blankly._

_Tsukiko ran faster, and they finally arrived at the edge of the district._

_"Come on." Tsukiko said, pulling her inside of the gate._

_The two eight year old girls ran through the district, looking for someone, anyone._

_Tsukiko turned arund when she heard Sakuya gasp and stop running. Tsukiko looked in the direction where Sakuya was looking._

_Sakuya let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Tsukiko screamed too._

_There lay the bodies of their dead clan. The Uchiha clan. All of them near the main house of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke-kun's house._

* * *

Tsukiko took off her mask, "Neji, are you and Sakura-" 

"No." Neji said, "That's just wrong. So totally wrong. She just likes to hug me because it helps to make her fan boys back off."

Tsukiko nodded slowly, not really getting it.

Sakuya stared at the ground, her fists clenched tight. She wanted to talk. She wanted to say hello. She wanted to hug her. She wanted to shout to the world that she was back. She wanted to do so many things, but she couldn't, not yet.

Sasuke looked at Sakuya, and then put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that everything was alright.

She looked at him, and smiled, although it couldn't be seen it because of the mask.

Tsukiko sighed, "So, Tsunade-sama. What do we do now?"

She smiled, "Well, go over you _mission_ of course."

Tsukiko nodded, "Okay, it's like this. I went on that mission Sandaime Hokage sent me on. To infiltrate Orochimaru's lair, right? And then, I discovered Sakuya!"

Sakuya looked up, and then she frowned, "You didn't discover me. I was already there. The pedophile kidnapped me when I was nine!"

Sasuke sighed, this was annoying.

Tsukiko frowned, "Okay. And then I had to be friends with Kabuto-sa"

"Teme." Sakuya said.

Tsukiko turned to her, "What?"

Sakuya sighed, "Kabuto-teme. I told you that you have to call him, _'Kabuto-teme'_."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow, "Ookay. So, Kabuto-_teme_ tortured Sakuya, and I always came to Sakuya to feed her and stuff."

"And then What's-his-name over there came in my room!" Sakuya shouted.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow; didn't this girl know what Sasuke's name was?

Tsukiko shook her head at the naïve girl; Sakuya didn't even try to learn what Sasuke's name was.

"And then, we left." Tsukiko said.

Tsunade nodded slowly, not really getting it.

Neji sighed, "And then they found me. Tsukiko healed me too."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Tsukiko healed you? She used the same technique as me, Sakura, and Shizune?"

Neji nodded.

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, now we have to decide on what to do with the traitor here." She said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there.

"So, Neji, what happened to the rest of your team?" Tsunade said, wondering where his team was.

Neji looked at the ground. "All dead." He looked back up at her, "The Akatsuki leader proved to be stronger than we thought."

Tsunade pursed her lips, "Okay then. So, did you at least get information on this mysterious Akatsuki leader?"

Sasuke had been tense throughout the talk about the Akatsuki, and Sakuya put a hand on his shoulder, wondering why he was acting weird.

Neji paused, thinking about what to say, "Yes, I found out that the Akatsuki leader was actually a girl."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought it was a man."

Tsukiko grinned, "No, she killed the other Akatsuki leader. And she became the new Akatsuki leader."

Tsunade frowned, "How do you know that?"

Tsukiko smiled, "I have my sources." She put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone now. The Akatsuki leader wouldn't want everyone to know that they are a girl."

Tsunade frowned, "Okay."

Neji looked at Tsukiko and then Tsunade, "So, I fought the Akatsuki leader, because she had killed the rest of my squad in less than a minute."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "Is she really that strong?"

Tsukiko nodded, "Of course she's strong!"

Tsunade looked at her, "How do you know?"

Tsukiko shrugged, "I know who she is. I happened to meet her before."

Tsunade clenched her teeth, "Then tell me who she is."

Tsukiko smiled, "Okay!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "You'll tell me?"

Tsukiko nodded, "Yes! She is Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend!"

Tsunade choked on air, "Wha? He actually has a girlfriend?"

Tsukiko nodded, "Of course!"

Tsunade thought the idea was very weird, so she decided to let them rest. "Okay, you guys can leave now."

They turned to leave, but Tsunade called out, "Oh, and Sasuke."

He looked at her through the dog mask.

"Don't worry. You still will get your punishment. The council memembers will decide your fate." She said smiling sickly sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Please update! Thank you those who reviewed for the last chapter:**

Lunar Crecent

Shrimps of Mass Destruction

uchiha hikari

MistFairie93

Lyris88

Lady-Lillie-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please read and review. I think this chapter is screwed up. I can't remember if Sakura already knows that Sakuya is back in town or not…So I'll just write that she doesn't know. I hope I'm correct. Sorry.**

* * *

**Her Screams**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sakuya walked out of the Hokage's office, still wearing the ANBU mask. Sasuke walked on her left and Tsukiko on her right. Neji walked in front of them. 

Neji looked back at them, "Do you guys want a tour?"

Sakuya shook her head, "No, I need to tell What's-his-name here all about me."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Okay? So, you can go to the bridge where Team seven used to meet." He said, heading in that direction.

When they got there, Neji left to go to the hospital to check up on his wounds.

Tsukiko hopped up into a tree and fell asleep.

Sakuya sat on the railing of the bridge and looked at Sasuke, who leaned against the railing.

"So, What's-your-name. First, you have to tell me you're name." She said, staring intently at him.

He cracked open an eye and looked at her, "Huh? Oh, I don't feel like it."

Sakuya sighed, "Fine. Then I don't have to tell you anything about me."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't really care. I can ask Tsukiko to tell me."

Sakuya glared at him, ad then turned to Tsukiko, "Tsuki-chan!" She called.

Tsukiko opened her eyes; she looked very tired, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell What's-his-name here anything about me!" Sakuya said.

Tsukiko nodded and went back to sleep.

Sasuke looked at Tsukiko and said, "Tsukiko, you _will_ tell me about Sakuya."

Tsukiko opened her eyes and shrugged, "I don't feel like it. I'm too tired right now."

Sasuke glared at her, "You're _always_ tired."

Tsukiko shook her head, "Not always. Most of the time."

Sasuke huffed, "Still, a lot of the time."

Tsukiko fell back asleep, not going to wake up for them anymore.

Sasuke looked at Sakuya, "Sakuya, tell me about yourself."

Sakuya looked at him, "What will you give me in exchange? I want something in return."

Sasuke turned around to face her and pulled her off the railing, making her fall against his chest.

Sakuya looked up at him, "Wha? What's-your-name?"

Sasuke smirked and tilted her chin up, kissing her softly.

Sakuya moaned in the kiss, but broke away, wiping her lips, "No. I'm not telling you. I don't even know your name."

Sasuke sighed, frowning, and said, "It's Sasuke."

Sakuya looked shock, and she said, "Sasuke?"

He watched her, wondering what was going to be her reaction.

"Hmm, Sasuke, that's a nice name!" Sakuya said, smiling.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. He was so sure that she was going to remember him or something.

Tsukiko opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow, she was sure that Sakuya would at least remember something.

Sakuya smiled brightly, "Okay! You know that girl, the one that was in the Hokage's office?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah?"

"She's my sister!" Sakuya said loudly.

Sasuke choked on air and beat his chest, "Sakura? _That_ Sakura is your sister?"

Sakuya nodded her head slowly, wasn't Sakura being her sister a good thing? Or was it bad?

Sasuke calmed down and said, "So, she's your sister."

Sakuya nodded her head furiously, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! She is!"

"Okay then." Sasuke said, not knowing what to do now.

"Okay! Now you have to say something about yourself!" Sakuya said.

Sasuke nodded, knowing what to tell her, "I like tomatoes."

Sakuya frowned, "That's not good enough!"

Sasuke shrugged, "You said I have to say something about myself. And I like tomatoes."

Sakuya sighed, then she frowned, "Hmm, sounds like someone I used to know . . . He used to like tomatoes, except I don't know where he is . . . "

Tsukiko shook her head at Sakuya's stupidity; he was right in front of her. _He_ was the one that she was trying to remember. Why couldn't she remember?"

"Uh, what was his name?" Sasuke said, already knowing it was he who she was trying to remember.

Sakuya frowned, her brows knitting together, "Uh. . . I don't know. I can't remember."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, wondering if he should just tell her that it was him who she was trying to remember. He looked at Tsukiko, who caught his eye. She shook her head, signaling for him not to tell Sakuya who she was trying to remember. She had to remember on her own.

He looked back at Sakuya, who was still trying to remember.

She looked up at Sasuke, "Okay my turn! So, I . . . uh, I love this person I'm trying to remember!"

Sasuke choked on air again, "Huh?"

Sakuya looked confusedly at him, "What? Is it bad to love him? Or is it because you love me?" She grinned, saying the first sentence in a low tone, and the second in a teasing tone.

Sasuke shook his head, though his inner told him different.

'**You totally love her!'**

'_No, I don't.'_

'**Well, then you at least **_**like**_** her. **_**And**_** more than other girls.'**

Sasuke mentally glared at his inner, which ran away to the back of his mind.

Sakuya moved closer to Sasuke, wondering why he wasn't paying attention, and why he was glaring when he wasn't seeing anything. Her face was right in front of his when he snapped out of his trance.

He stared at her with wide eyes, wondering why she was so close to him. Sasuke gulped audibly, and looked at her deep onyx eyes, down her cheeks, to her full, kissable lips.

Sakuya cocked her head to the side; she didn't understand this man at all.

Sasuke, not being able to control his body, leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

She gasped, and Sasuke took that moment to slip his tongue between her lips. Sakuya closed her eyes, and leaned closer. She felt Sasuke's arms snake around her waist, bringing her even closer.

Tsukiko grinned at the two, and jumped down from the tree, deciding to go find Neji. Seeing the two kissing put ideas in her head.

* * *

Sakura walked through the hallways of the hospital, needing to tend to a new patient that had just come in. 

"Hello, I'll be your doctor for today." She said, looking at her clipboard for information about her patient.

"Hn. I just need a check up." He said.

Sakura looked up immediately, "Neji!"

"That's my name." He said, smirking at her.

Sakura scowled, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

Neji continued smirking, "But Sakura-chan, you know that my smirk is _sexy_."

Sakura walked up to him and hit him over the head, just like how she does to Naruto. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe if I were Tsukiko."

Neji frowned, "Even though, you don't think I'm sexy?"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, "Neji-niisan! You're getting on my nerves! Sure, if I weren't your sister than I would say yes."

Neji grinned, "Good, now I know that even my sister thinks I'm sexy."

Sakura looked at him, "take off your shirt."

Neji tsked "Sakura, you know that would be incest."

Sakura glared, "I don't need your sex."

Neji shrugged, "So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, vest, shorts, shirt, and shoes off." Neji pointed at his forehead, and Sakura said, "Oh, and hitae-ate off too."

Neji followed her directions, holding back another comment.

Sakura looked him over, finding no wounds. Then she looked at his curse mark. She frowned, it had been activated. Who could have activated the seal? All the main branch members were in Konoha, and no one in the side branch knew the jutsu to make their life a living hell for any other side branch member.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Anita. You bitch!"

Neji looked at her, did she just say 'Anita'? He hadn't seen her in ages. Then it clicked. Tsukiko had said that the Akatsuki leader was Itachi's girlfriend, and Itachi only loves one girl. Anita. So Anita must be the Akatsuki leader, meaning she fought him. So she was the one who had activated the seal!

Sakura sighed and said, "Your okay, even the curse mark, every thing else is good, just have plenty of rest, okay?'

He nodded.

"Oh, and who healed you?"

"Tsukiko." He said.

Sakura nodded, "She has done a really good job."

Neji grinned, "That's my Tsukiko."

Sakura nodded and took out something from her pocket, "Here, I've been meaning to give this to you."

He looked at the things she put in his hand. It was a bunch of condoms.

Sakura looked at him, grinned, "Like it? I know that you and Tsukiko might need it."

Neji blushed slightly, "I don't need it." He said, though he stuffed them in his pocket.

Sakura smiled as he got up and put his tattered clothes back on. As he turned to leave, she caught his wrist, "Wait, Neji, do you remember the procedure?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to face her and turned his head to the side, his cheek facing her.

"Good." She said, but instead of kissing his cheek like she would other patients, she kissed his forehead, right on his curse seal. "See you later, Neji."

Neji nodded and walked out the door, but he stopped when he felt Sakura hug him from behind. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't die, okay? I don't want to lose another sibling."

Neji rolled his eyes, "I won't die. Sakuya is not here. Besides, we have each other."

She nodded, but still looked sad, "I meant Shisui."

Neji sighed, "We can't change the past, but at least we can find Sakuya."

Sakura nodded and said, "Well," then she yelled, "In your face! I told you she wasn't dead!"

Neji smiled, "Yeah, I guess I owe you a hundred dollars. Now we just have to find her. I know she is alive." Neji was lying to his sister right in the face. Sakuya was already here.

"For what?" Tsukiko asked who had just arrived.

Sakura looked at her in shock, "Uh, nothing, Neji just owed me a hundred dollars."

Tsukiko smirked, "You were betting if Sakuya was alive or not, weren't you?"

Sakura and Neji nodded sheepishly.

Tsukiko laughed, "Okay! You made me remember the bet I made with Hinata! She said that I wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend since I'm so plain! But look at me now! I've even lost my virginity!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her, what had she and Hinata bet?

"In your face Hinata-sama!" She yelled. "I bet you don't have a boyfriend since you're so shy!"

Neji and Sakura looked at her, and Sakura said, "Tsukiko, Hinata has a boyfriend. It's Naruto."

Tsukiko looked at her, and screamed, "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Then she looked at Sakura, "When did she start to go out with him?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, about a year?"

Tsukiko grinned in triumph, "I still beat her! I got Neji the day I turned nine!"

Neji frowned, "we weren't officially going out then, I just kissed you on the lips as a birthday present, and we started going out when you turned eleven." He looked at Sakura and whispered into her ear, "I didn't know what to get her for her birthday, so I just kissed her and asked her out."

Sakura giggled, her brother could be funny at times.

Tsukiko took Neji's hand and dragged him away, and Sakura walked out of the hospital, it was her break.

* * *

She walked to the bridge, and froze at what she saw there. Sakura was disgusted. She had to go away, _now_. 

Sasuke was in a heated make-out session with this girl, his hand making its way up her skirt. Sakura turned and pretended to gag.

Sasuke and Sakuya looked up, staring at the pink-haired girl.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting you." She said, looking down. She didn't know who this girl he was kissing, though she looked familiar. Sakura frowned, who was this girl?

The girl looked at her and smiled.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, a little mad that she had interrupted them.

Sakura looked at the girl, "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, and you are?" She said politely.

The girl's smile turned to a wide grin, "Haruno you say? Never heard of that clan. I didn't know you were adopted either."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, who was this girl? She sounded so rude.

The raven-haired girl chuckled, "You know, Uchiha Sakura sounds much better than Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at the girl, and then it all clicked.

This raven-haired girl was an Uchiha. She was a Hyuuga. And most of all, she was her sister.

"Sakuya!" Sakura screamed in joy and glomped her sister.

The two landed on the ground, and Sasuke stood there, watching them.

"I'm so glad your back." Sakura whispered.

Sakuya nodded, "It's good to be back."

"Get up you two." Sasuke said.

Sakuya looked up at him and said, "I don't really care, Sasuke-kun."

Sakuya frowned, now that she thought about it, 'Sasuke-kun' sounded funny. It sounded familiar. _Sasuke-kun _was someone important to her. And not just someone she had just met at Orochimaru's lair. He had meant something to her in the past. But what exactly?

Maybe there was another Sasuke that she had met before.

'_No.'_ she thought, they were the same person; he had just changed emotionally.

Sakuya frowned over Sakura's shoulder. She needed to know what happened. All she knew was that she loved Sasuke, the Uchiha clan was massacred, Tsukiko loved to fuck Neji, Anita loved Itachi, Akari liked Deidara, Hikari crushed on Kakashi, TenTen hated Tsukiko, Tsunade hated porn, Itachi liked sakura trees, Kisame looked like a fish, Tsubaki like Hanabi, Itachi was a bastard, Hanabi hated Tsubaki, Hiashi didn't like Anita's disrespect for him, Sakura liked Ryohei, Itachi was a bastard, Ryohei liked Sakura, Tina liked Tsubaki, Tsubaki liked Kisame's company, Kakashi actually hated the porn that he read because it reminded him of things he could never get, when he could actually just ask Hikari, Gaara hated being Kazekage, Akane hated Kiba for his love of dogs, Kiba used to crush on Tsukiko, Akane like Gaara, Keara was Deidara's younger sister, and-

"Oi, Usuratonkachi. Get up." Sasuke said, looking at Sakuya who was thinking on the ground.

Sakuya looked up at him and smiled, taking the hand he offered her to stand up. She hugged him tightly, whispering into his neck, "You will help me, right? You will help me remember?"

Sasuke smiled softly, "Of course."

Sakura walked away, she didn't need to be there right now, and she could always talk to her sister later. After all, nothing will separate them ever again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I feel like this could be the last chapter. Sure seems like it. Though I know I would probably have to have a sequel or something…**

**Is this a good ending? I want to end this as fast as I can. It's because I want to read DracoHermione fics. That pairing is awesome! I just love it! And with all the reading I'm doing, I can't find the time to update my stories.**

**I know, this seems like a bad ending. Maybe, if I get enough reviews I'll continue this, though I don't feel like it.**

**Wails I don't want to work on this story yet I want to! I don't know what to do. **

**Review ****and tell me if you want me to continue this. X( I feel like this could be the end. Do you want this to be the ending? If not, tell me! And then I'll get another chapter out by next Friday. By the way, my birthday is today!**

**Thank you those who have reviewed for the last chapter:**

MistFairie93

uchiha Hikari

Shrimps of Mass Destruction

Lunar Crecent

Lyris88

michi-nin

**If I missed anyone, I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Majority of the chapter written half a year ago…Don't mind if it's overly OOC. I'm too lazy to fix it to my liking, so I just finished this last and final chapter with a paragraph or two and it seems done. So, if the ending to this story sucks, tell me. I'll get to fixing this story eventually, meaning when I don't feel lazy and I have time to spare.**_

**Her Screams**

**Chapter 9**

Sakuya had been living in the Uchiha manor for a while now, about four months to be exact. Sasuke had proposed to her, even though they were already betrothed. Sakura lived in the manor too, wanting to be as close to Sakuya as possible, she said that she never wanted them to be separated again.

Sasuke hadn't minded, he just said not to bother them. Sakura agreed, though when he turned his back she had murmured that he was an asshole, which Sakuya had giggled behind her hand.

Sasuke turned back to glare at them, but Sakuya and Sakura had just activated their Sharingan too, to which he just scowled and walked away. The two burst out laughing, and then started to make dinner.

The day of Sakuya and Sasuke's wedding was hectic. People were running around, not knowing what to do, but then Ino yelled for them to stop moving around and then had given them all orders.

When they were about to start the ceremony, two figures poofed there. The two grinned under their hooded cloaks. Why hadn't they been invited to this wedding?

"Why weren't we invited to this wedding?" The shorter figure asked.

Tsukiko, who was the maid of honor, looked at the figures, thoroughly shocked. "Oneechan! Oniichan!" She yelled, and glomped them both. And they were like, on the other side of the room…

The two fell down, and their hoods fell too, uncovering their faces.

"Anita! Ryohei!" Sakuya screamed, smiling widely.

Sasuke smirked at the two and said, "I didn't know you two were still alive. And I didn't know you knew the date of our wedding."

Anita grinned, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ryohei smiled. "Hey Kura-chan!" He called out. Sakura smiled at him, "nice to see you again Ryohei!"

He pouted, "What, no 'kun' now? I thought you loved me!" He said, crying fake anime tears.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up and sit down."

He nodded and went to sit next to her, his hand on her thigh. She blushed at the contact and looked away.

Anita smiled and stood up, looking Sakuya up and down, "Wow Saku-chan! You sure got skinnier!"

Sakuya glared, "Well, being with Orochimaru for years does this to you!"

Anita chuckled, "I was just joking!"

All the males ogled at her. She had long raven hair that went down to her waist that was put in tow high pigtails, and for some reason people were reminded of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Her hair was a bit messy, and they wondered why. She had creamy pale skin, and deep onyx eyes that shown with happiness. She was wearing a dark grey shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and it was too large for her. It was obviously someone else's. Anita wore a dark blue jeans skirt that was up to mid-thigh, giving the audience a great view of her legs.

Ryohei had long spiky hair that was sort of like Kotetsu Hagane's hair style, though not as long. His hair was a blackish-gray color, like Itachi's. He was wearing a white shirt that had a high collar and had the Uchiha fan on the back. He was wearing blue jeans pants. He was handsome, though not as great as Sasuke; at least that's what the girls thought. Sakura thought he was better than Sasuke, especially since his attitude was _way_ better than Sasuke's.

Anita glared at the boys that were ogling at her, like Kiba. "You better stop staring at me or you'll get one ticket straight to hell.

Ryohei nodded, "Yeah, watch out for her boyfriend."

And speak of the devil, there he was. He appeared with a poof, his arms wrapped around Anita's waist and his nose buried into the crook of her neck. "Mm. You smell so good. I'll never get used to it."

Anita giggled and looked at the people, "See! Here he is!"

There were gasps coming from everyone, except for Sasuke, Sakura, Sakuya, Tsukiko and Ryohei. They just smiled, except for Sasuke, he just scowled.

"Itachi!" Tsukiko cried out. "You made it!"

He just nodded and kissed Anita's neck, making her giggle again.

"Get a room, Aniki!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi just looked up at him and smirked.

Sakuya sighed, "When are we going to start? I want to get married already!"

"Don't worry Sakuya-chan!" Called a childish voice from above. The girl jumped down, hands on her hips and grinned. "So! Finally got out of that dump called Oro-bastards lair?" She smirked, "You know, you look sick, you don't happen to be pregnant, right?"

Sakuya blushed, "Of course not! I haven't even done it yet!"

The girl sighed, "I guess you'll stay a virgin forever then, Saku-chan."

Sakuya glared, "At least I'm getting married!"

The girl grinned, "Well, at least I got laid!"

Sakuya gasped, "Who would want to fuck you?"

The girl grinned, "My boyfriend of course!" A man appeared next to her and she held his hand. "This is my boyfriend!"

"Why am I a part of your little bicker? I'm not that special, yeah." He said, smirking.

"You!" Sakuya yelled.

"Yup, that's me, yeah. Now, what's my name, yeah?" He asked.

"Deidara! Stop playing games!" She yelled.

"Why not? Games are fun! Even Tobi says so!"

Another man came, Tobi, he wore the Akatsuki cloak and a black and orange mask. "Tobi is a good boy!" He screamed.

Everyone sweatdropped, and the girl nodded, "Of course you're a good boy Tobi."

"Yay! Does Tobi get a cookie?" He asked. Some people could just see his cute puppy dog look that he gave under his mask.

"Akari!" Sakuya yelled at the girl. "I hope you didn't invite the whole Akatsuki here!"

Akari put a finger to her lips, pouting cutely, "You'll forgive me, right, Sakuya-chan? Well, I didn't invite _all_ of them…Just most of them." Akari said, looking away.

Akari had brown shoulder length hair. The top back part of it was put in pig tails, and she had bangs that hung in her eyes. Her eyes were an onyx color, and she wore short shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt.

The man next to her was Deidara; he had long blonde hair that was put in a high ponytail, and he had some hair in front of his left eye and he looked very feminine. He reminded them of Ino, though they knew he was older than her.

Another man came, he appeared next to Tobi, and he had a huge Venus flytrap on his neck, and you could see his face, His face was divided into two parts, his left side of his face was white, and the right was black. He too wore the Akatsuki cloak.

Kisame came next, he stood next to Itachi, but not too close. He was very tall, and they could see his Samehada on his back. His skin was blue, and had gills-like things under his eyes. His hair was like Kakashi's except not as long. It was a darker blue than his skin. He grinned, showing his rows of razor sharp teeth, reminding them of a shark.

"Is this all? I want to start this wedding already." Sakuya glared at Akari, hands on her hips.

Akari thought for a second, putting a finger to her chin and cocking her head to the side, "Uh, where is Tsubaki-kun? He isn't here already, is he?"

Sakuya looked around, "Uh, I didn't see him anywhere."

Then, there was a poof and there stood Tsubaki. Out of his siblings, he looked more of a Hyuuga than an Uchiha. He had short brown hair that reached to his jaw that was straight and side-parted and had the same white-lavender pupil-less eyes. He was wearing a grey longs sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he looked at them.

_**(A/N: Dude…I wrote this so long ago, but Tsubaki's hairstyle is the same as my friend's hairstyle…I only knew this friend for a short while, and it's quite weird how I wrote out his hairstyle in this story...)**_

It was silent for a few seconds before he said, "What? I suddenly come and people don't talk? But when my siblings come everyone shouts? What's up with that greeting?"

"Tsubaki-kun!" Tsukiko squealed, glomping him. "Good to see you again, otouto."

He nodded, smiling happily and hugged his older sister back.

"Will someone explain why all these people are here?!" Naruto shouted, standing up. He was the best man.

Anita turned to him and pouted, "What Naru-kun, you don't remember me? I used to be your friend." She grinned at him.

"Huh? I don't–" Then his eyes widened in realization, "You were that girl who helped me?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Oh." Naruto said, and then slowly gave a smile, "You were the one who told those mean people to stop bullying me!"

Anita grinned, "Yup!"

Gaara stood up, "Oneechan?" He looked a little confused.

She turned to him and smiled, and then went over to him and hugged him, "Gaara-chan! You got so big!"

"It's been more than ten years." He murmured, hugging her tighter, "Why didn't you come back?"

"I had to go, Gaara-chan." She said, smiling sadly.

He nodded, and then frowned, "Why didn't you visit before then?"

"I had lots of things to do." Anita said.

"I don't under stand!" Ino yelled, "I don't know who all of you are! And I barely know Sakuya too!"

Sakuya rolled her eyes; she just invited Ino to the wedding because Sakura had asked her too. She didn't even know Ino too much.

Itachi looked at everyone, "I'll explain. There once was a –"

"We don't need a fairy tale!" Akari whined.

Itachi glared at her, "I'm not telling anyone a story. I'm just saying who you guys are, so shut up."

Akari pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"Okay, as I was saying." Itachi said, and glared once Akari's way and then looked at the crowd. "There was a Hyuuga named Hina. She was the younger sister of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga. She fell in love with an Uchiha. They had children. There first children was twins, and that was Ryohei and Anita. Ryohei was a minute older. After three years, they had another child, her name was Tsukiko. After another five years, she had Akari and Tsubaki. Akari is older of the two."

"Oh." Ino said. "But that still doesn't explain why they know so much people."

"Well, during a mission, Anita and I had met Gaara when we were escorting the Kazekage, Gaara's father. We also had a team of ANBU with us, with Kakashi in there. So that's how we met Gaara. And when we arrived back at Konoha, Anita was walking down the street with two melting vanilla ice cream cones. One was supposed to be for me, but she gave it to Naruto, since he was having a hard time. And then a couple weeks after that she met her cousin Neji and Hinata. And . . . Yeah."

Everyone was staring at him. They had never seen Uchiha Itachi talk that much. Ever.

"Okay! Now on with the wedding!" Anita shouted, grinning from ear to ear and running to sit down, pulling Itachi with her.

The wedding had gone fine after that, and there was a big party. Of course, Anita got drunk and Itachi had to take her home. Well, to the Uchiha manor. They were staying there for a while.

Actually, they just went there, and when Sasuke and Ryohei brought home a knocked out Sakura and Sakuya, Sasuke was shocked. More like furious.

He had yelled at Itachi to get out, since he still didn't like him, but didn't have that whole killing instinct or whatever. Sakuya and Sakura had explained to him that their clan had been planning to kill the half-bloods, meaning Anita, her sibs, and Sakuya and Sakura. Itachi, of course, had found out and been furious. He had killed the clan; he obviously didn't want them to kill his _precious_ Anita.

So, Sasuke had sort of forgiven him, but not entirely, he still didn't get why Itachi had to kill their mother.

Itachi looked up and looked at the two, "Can we stay here? We will leave as soon as possible, and Anita is out cold right now." He said, looking at Anita, who was sleeping next to him on the bed, snoring very loudly. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Sasuke, "So?"

Sasuke grunted, "Fine."

Ryohei grinned, "Can I stay too?"

Sasuke looked at him, "we don't have anymore space."

Ryohei narrowed his eyes, "Yes you do! There is so many rooms here that no one is using. I don't see why I can't use one of them!"

Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes, "sleep with Sakura. I'm sure she'd love the company."

Ryohei blushed faintly, and followed Sakura to her room.

Going through the exact same thing with Tsukiko and the younger twins (Akari and Tsubaki), they each had their own rooms. Deidara shared with Akari. Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi each had their own room too.

By then, Sasuke was furious. He wanted nothing more than to just spend time with Sakuya. But when he finally arrived back to the room he shared with Sakuya, she was deep asleep. Sighing, he murmured his good nights to her and kissed her forehead before settling down next to her and falling asleep.

Eventually, the Akatsuki went back to their leader. Sakuya and Sakura had missed Anita, Ryohei, Itachi, and Akari greatly when she had found their empty beds one morning.

Everything settled down, meaning Sasuke, Sakuya, and Tsukiko were accepted back to Konoha as ninjas once again. No doubt, Tsunade was mad at Sasuke…scratch that, she was furious with him for leaving. Sasuke didn't care that he had to do many low class missions to make her happy with him again. He had Sakuya, he found out the most important part of his family was still alive, he finally found out why he had been slightly attached to Sakura (Sakura and Sakuya are twins, though they couldn't be more different, he had been attached to her because of the few similarities the twins had), and he was finally back in Konoha. Everything was going to be fine, no matter what happened, because even if Orochimaru tried to get Sasuke in his clutches again, the Akatsuki would help, since majority of the Akatsuki are Uchiha's. Even if the Leader of the Akatsuki wanted Naruto, Anita, Ryohei, Akari, and Tsubaki will not let him take Naruto.

**The End.**

_**A/N: Horrible ending, I know. Horrible chapter, I know. Horrible story in general, probably. I wrote this story a long time ago, and I'm not so confident about it. So OOC with so many of my stupid OCs. Ugh…I hate it when I write things that aren't to my liking. It makes me feel so un-confident about it…Anyways, review and tell me what you think of this story/ending. I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier, I'm lazy. That's my excuse.**_


End file.
